


Save Me

by Peppermint_is_Green



Category: Batman (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Bruce just wants to help, Drabble, Jason is just so tired now, M/M, Reconciliation, implied suicidal thoughts, nothing really happens, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_is_Green/pseuds/Peppermint_is_Green
Summary: "Save…me." It came out a broken whisper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry in liking this relationship. Jason was only ever Bruce's. He was only ever Robin to Batman & Robin. No teams, no friends really.
> 
> And I'm writing this because I've had this feeling but not so bad as I've made Jay feel.

Save me.

Save me.

Save me.

Like a litany, those words were all he could think of. Every time he killed. Every time he burned. Every time he was left alone.

So very much alone.

Save me.

I can't do this anymore.

I can't…I can't live anymore.

When Bruce, not Batman, _Bruce_  holds him. Raises that gauntleted hand gently on his cheek, he thinks it again.

Save me.

And Jason wonders again at how tenuous was his hold on life. Bruce was his life. As much as being Robin had been. As much as being the Red Hood was. As much as being his Jason was.

When Bruce kisses him in the falling rain. The wind high up on this tower that bore the man's name, whistling loudly and making the cape spread up before pushing down around them like it wanted to keep them safe, keep them together.

"Save…me." It came out a broken whisper. A tired thought finally expressed.

Jason let go of the gun he'd been holding. The weapon he'd grown so familiar with. The weapon that had learned the feel of his temple with how often it had been placed there.


End file.
